My stories for the Houses Competition year three
by Fires of Eden Red Rose Aurora
Summary: My stories for year 3 of the houses competition. I am a seventh year in Gryffindor. All stories unrelated, and none are rated higher then T. I do not own Harry Potter
1. being brothers

**Being Brothers**

 **The houses competition:**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: seventh**

 **Category: standard**

 **Prompt: Azure**

 **Words: 769**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Anime Week:**

 **Write about loyalty between brothers.**

 **The Golden Snitch;**

 **Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **Rougaruo hair; write about a dark character**

 **The Golden Snitch;**

 **Through the universe:**

 **Planemo-Regulus Black**

 **Centaurus, Aurora.**

 **Words: 769**

 **Huge thank you to Tiggs for beta'ing at such short notice! I am forever in your debt and if I ever find out your address I will send you a year's supply of choclate.**

 **AU alert. An idea of what Sirius and Regulus' relationship could have been like.**

Regulus and Sirius Black were brothers, and close ones at that. For the first seven years of their lives, they had shared a room and refused to be separated, and even when they did get their own rooms, it took a threat of their mother's scorn for them to accept the change. They did make sure their rooms were the same colour, though: azure.

Azure was the Black brothers' favourite colour, and if they got the chance, they would get everything in azure. That did not happen very often though, as their mother either hated the colour or did not think it was befitting (Sirius and Regulus were not sure which) of someone from the Black family to wear it.

The next Christmas, their father brought them two matching pocket watches, the idea being that when they checked the time they could see how their brother was doing. The colour of the inside of the pocket watch would tell them how the other was doing: green for sick, red for in mortal danger, azure for perfectly fine, sepia for dead, and black for dying.

However, the only thing that ever divided the two brothers was the fact that Sirius was completely different from the rest of them while Regulus was perfectly like the rest of the family. That was the only thing that brought any angst between them.

As they went through Hogwarts, they slowly drifted with the azure inside their watches being the only teller of how the other was doing. Sirius went to Gryffindor and basically was unwelcome in his home, and Regulus went to Slytherin and continued to be the perfect child. However, every night, both the brothers would check their pocket watches to see how the other was doing.

That kept happening even after they left school. They kept checking their watches just to make sure the other was still all right, and their loyalty still stayed. Despite the fact Sirius had been asked to spy on the Death Eaters through his brother, he said no. He could not betray his brother like that, it was just wrong.

########

Regulus missed his brother, but he understood they had chosen their separate paths and now their lives did not cross. All Regulus knew was that his brother was alive; his pocket watch told him so. These days, that shade of azure was his main source of comfort.

Like Sirius, Regulus was extremely loyal to his brother. He defended his brother when his parents were criticizing Sirius, and he defended him when anyone else bagged him too. It would have been very easy just to forget the ten eleven years of friendship and loyalty they had developed, but he couldn't. Something stopped him every time he thought of it.

As the Dark Lord got stronger and started killing more, Regulus started to regret his life decisions. He had finally realised he did not want to serve the Dark Lord, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Or so he thought until Kreacher told him about the special locket the Dark Lord had hidden in a cave near the coast. Regulus made a copy of it from what Kreacher could remember, and then they both went to the cave together. After Regulus had drunk all the potion, with Kreacher forcing him to drink it, he quickly swapped the lockets around and took a drink from the lake: he was proud of himself to be able to make the switch.

However, he soon discovered there were Inferi in the lake that rose as soon as the water was touched, and they came to drag Regulus down.

"Kreacher! Go!" Regulus called as the Inferi started to dragged him off.

The House-elf nodded and left the cave. He didn't want to but he had no choice in the matter. As Regulus was dragged under the surface of the water, he thought, ' _Make sure your side wins this, Sirius.'_

The last thing Regulus remembered before he died was a flash of azure, and then he faded from existence.

Meanwhile, Sirius looked at his pocket watch and saw the colouring go from azure blue to black, to sepia. Sirius began to cry, realising his brother had died. Despite it all, he had always loved his brother and had always kept some kind of loyalty to him.

From that day, Sirius never let go of his pocket watch; it was always with him. It also brought him a few good memories in those endless days where he was stuck in Azkaban: that and Harry was how he managed to stay sane.


	2. Draco's New Title

**Draco's new title**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **Category: Short story**

 **Prompt: Helpful**

 **Words: 1634**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Dreamcatchers:**

 **Nightmare: Write about a known dark character**

 **TGS:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop: Write about a pureblood**

 **Centaurus, Aurora**

 **As it is obvious when you start reading, this is an AU.**

 **Words: 1634**

 **Note: even not very nice or prickly people can have their good moments. And thank you Miranda for beta'ing.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy had never been known as much. Apart from being a bully and a loud mouth, he was nothing. No particular high ambitions, he did not do a lot for his friends.

One day though, he was sitting near Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass who were having a serious conversation about Theo's love life: everything changed from that moment.

"Honestly, Theo! You can be very thick sometimes! Of course, that was not going to work out! If you had thought about it for a moment, you would have realised that!" Daphne growled.

"But, But! Blaise told me to! So I did," Theo said, defending himself.

"How many times have I told you, not to take love advice from Blaise!" Daphne groaned burying her head in her hands. She sounded about ready to lose it.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, interested.

"Theo did something Blaise told him to do, and now he's complaining about the fact it didn't work out," Daphne explained.

"Why were you getting advice from Blaise, may I ask, Theo?" Draco asked, getting even more curious.

"I'm in love! I wanted love advice!" Theo said, ready to defend himself.

"Considering Blaise's mother has had a lot of luck with marriage, and she would have given Blaise some tips on it; he's a safe bet," Draco said, not seeing a problem with any of this.

"But that's for pureblood lords! Not Gryffindor Muggleborns! He's in love with Granger!" Daphne cried.

"Granger? Really, Theo? Why did you have to like Granger of all people?" Draco exclaimed, extremely shocked and slightly appalled.

"I can't help it!" Theo cried defensively.

"What advice did he give anyway?" Draco asked, curious.

"Just to suddenly become very friendly with her, and she downright rejected Theo and now he's sulking here," Daphne explained.

Draco couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. "I'm glad someone finds it funny," Theo said, not impressed.

"I'll help you out, just let me stop laughing and start scheming," Draco said still laughing.

"Draco Malfoy going to help Theodore Nott win the heart of a Mudblood? Since when have you been so helpful, Draco?" Daphne said surprised.

"Since five seconds ago," Draco said, not sure what had come over him. One thing's for sure, he was going to have to be the sliest he had ever had been if he was to pull this off, not to mention knowing the right words to pull out whenever needed: if he happened to meet Granger in a corridor while walking to classes, he was going to need to help Theo by putting in a good word for him.

"I will go and start planning now," Draco said calming himself down. He then stood up and quickly headed to his dorm.

When he got to the fifth-year dorm, Draco collapsed onto his bed and groaned: why did he say he'd help Theo? This was not going to end well. and he'd become the laughing stock of Slytherin. All because he wanted to be known as 'helpful.'

##$$$

The next morning before breakfast, Draco almost ran into Hermione Granger on route to Snape's office or classroom, as he was going to breakfast. "What in the blue blazes are you doing down here, Granger?" Draco said recovering from the shock of almost running into her down here of all places.

"None of your business!" Granger said testily.

"Look, I am only going to pass on the truth. Theo has no idea about love, so, he asked Blaise. We all know extreme flirting and almost throwing yourself onto an almost complete stranger is not acceptable, but Theo does not know any better. Feel free to blame Blaise, but it is not Theo's fault," Draco finished after quickly glancing around.

"Why are you telling me this?" Granger asked suspiciously. She believed Malfoy was being truthful as he did spit insults but he did not really lie, but she wanted to make sure.

"Because a miserable Theodore Nott is hell for us poor snakes, and I am trying to get the title of 'helpful," Draco said with a wink, then he continued up the stairs to the great hall leaving a thinking Granger halfway down the stairs to Snape's office.

Draco continued to the entrance hall where he saw Daphne; she spotted him and waved and Draco changed course slightly to walk over to her.

"You'll never guess who I found halfway down to Snape's office," Draco said when he met up with Daphne.

"Who?" Daphne asked, curious.

"Hermione Granger," Draco said simply, as they continued to walk into the Great Hall.

"Don't tell Theo that: he would believe Snape and Granger are having an affair, and then he will do something stupid; like go and hex Professor Snape or something," Daphne said quickly looking around for Theo.

"He's taken this in love business to his head, hasn't he?" Draco said facepalming.

"Yes, he has," Daphne nodded as they reached the Slytherin table.

"What are you talking about?" Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister asked, only catching the end of their conversation.

"Theo's love life: he's in love with Granger, and we are worried if we mention she was visiting our head of house or at least going that way he would believe they're having an affair," Draco said, looking around to make sure Theo was not here yet.

"Granger?! I thought Theo had more taste than that; he was complaining about her just last year, after all," Astoria exclaimed, surprised. Then she said looking calmer, "I suppose that's love for you."

Draco shivered as she said that, Astoria knew a lot about love for a thirteen-year-old. "Yes, I suppose it is," Draco agreed as he sat down.

"What were you talking about?" Theo asked as he arrived at the table a few seconds later.

"The next Quidditch match!" Daphne said quickly. Theo did not look like he believed her, though.

"So who will win? Hufflepuff or Gryffindor? Which one do you suppose?" Theo asked.

"Hufflepuff. Well, Gryffindor does not have Potter on the team because Umbridge nicely got rid of him for us, so they are not as good anymore and will struggle to win," Draco said thinking for a moment. That was a little unfair, but it would be easier for Slytherin if Hufflepuff won.

"True, but I think Hufflepuff has gone down after the loss of Diggory," Astoria piped up. She liked Quidditch and was going to try out the next year.

"It's such a pity he had to die because he was very good looking," Daphne commented dreamily.

"Daphne, you don't have a crush on a dead boy, do you?!" Astoria asked alarmed.

"No!" Daphne cried going bright red.

"In other words, yes. Anyway, who do you think will win, Daphne?" Astoria asked.

"I hope Hufflepuff win because I don't like that female Weasley," Daphne said, glaring at Astoria for what she had just said.

"Theo?" Draco asked the other boy in the conversation.

"I think Gryffindor is a better team even without Potter, and Hufflepuff does not have Diggory anymore, so I agree with Astoria," Theo said.

" _More likely he hopes Gryffindor will win because of his new girlfriend,"_ Draco thought with a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Daphne asked defensively.

"Not you, Daphne," Draco quickly said, but he did not say any more.

"Good," Daphne nodded contently.

"Isn't that Granger entering the hall?" Astoria asked suddenly. The other three looked over to see Hermione Granger entering the Great Hall.

"Theo, it might do you some good to apologise for your behaviour the other day," Daphne said thoughtfully.

"You can blame Blaise!" Draco added.

"Hey! I gave him good advice! I was being very helpful," Blaise said glaring at Draco. He was sitting a few people up from them.

"Not for Muggleborns, Blaise: it does not work! Especially when you're a man trying it; if you were a woman, it might be different," Daphne said rolling her eyes at him.

"Alright, I'll do it when she goes to leave," Theo said finally.

"Good chap," Draco said patting Theo hard on the arm.

Half an hour later, Granger got up and left the hall. Theo quickly jumped up and charged after her. "Why did you help Theo again? I would have thought you would not approve at all," Astoria asked Draco.

"I don't, but he will eventually realise she is not what he thought and dump her, then he will complain with me about Muggleborns for a change, instead of being silent," Draco explained.

"Ah! Knew there was an ulterior motive!" Daphne cried triumphantly.

"Anyway, I got to head to class! I have Ancient Runes first and I have got to find the classroom," Astoria said standing up.

"We better go too, Draco – we can try and find out how Theo's apology went on the way," Daphne said, also standing up.

"Alright," Draco nodded, standing up too. Without a word, the three moved away from the Slytherin table and out the Great Hall doors.

Their first class was charms; so when they reached the third floor, they bid goodbye to Astoria who had to go to a higher floor. Halfway to Flitwick's class, they met Theo who was beaming.

"I take it the apology went well then," Draco remarked, judging Theo's happy expression.

"Yep! She accepted my apology, and we are going to meet in the library during free time tomorrow!" Theo said excitedly.

"Good for you," Daphne said smiling. Then she asked, "Theo, can you promise me something?"

"What?" Theo asked slowly.

"Don't ever take advice from Blaise again! It's unfair to blame him all the time, and it won't work for everything," Daphne said.

"Sure, promise. And thank you, Draco, for your help!" Theo cried.

"No problem, Theo. Not a problem at all," Draco said with a smirk.


	3. In the Storm

**In the Storm**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: seventh**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Blizzard**

 **Words: 332**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Through the Universe:**

 **Ejecta-Pansy Parkinson**

 **Centaurus, Aurora**

 **Words: 332**

The cold, harsh blizzard blew against the aging walls of the Shrieking Shack; the wind howled as it blew through the shack. Pansy shivered and curled into an even tighter ball than she already was in. How she get stuck outside in the cold she would never know, but when the blizzard came along she had to seek shelter, and the closest shelter was the Shrieking Shack of all places.

Funnily enough, it had not shrieked once while Pansy had been in it, which she was grateful for. As it was it seemed she was going to be stuck here for some time, and if it was screaming it would be an even worse stay.

Pansy shuddered at the thought she would be stuck here overnight. At the rate, it was going the blizzard was giving no hint of giving up which did not leave her with many options. She would have to stay here all night and join the students during the next day's trip to Hogsmeade or face the wrath of her teachers or Filch from returning late. Currently, she was favouring waiting the night in the shack and hoping no one noticed her absence. Then again, maybe the blizzard would end before that was a problem. By no means was she going to go out in it, as that would be very unsafe.

Pansy shivered again and wondered if she was missed in Hogsmeade by her friends. Maybe her friends missed her, then again maybe they were happy to see the back of her. Pansy pretended they will miss her to make herself feel better.

Pansy stayed there for at least another hour, then she got up to check what the weather was doing. To her amazement, the blizzard had stopped and it was only just time to head back to the castle. Pansy quickly rushed out of the Shrieking Shack and ran all the way through Hogsmeade to the Common Room within Hogwarts where she would be safe.


	4. The Worst Thursday

**The Worst Thursday**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **Category: standard**

 **Prompt: It all started with a simple "Good morning", and went downhill from there.**

 **Words: 759**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **Core: Rougarou hair**

 **Centaurus, Aurora.**

 **Words: 759**

 **Thank you Tiggs for beta-ing.**

 **This is an AU.**

* * *

It all started with a simple "Good morning," and went downhill from there. That was the start of Draco Malfoy's worst Thursday ever. Or at least his worst Thursday for that year. He had passed Granger on the way to his first class, which was Charms: an odd time and place to pass her.

Granger said good morning to him, and things started to go wrong from there. That had started it: what was the world coming to if Granger started saying hello to him?

The first thing that happened after that was Draco arriving almost ten minutes late for Charms. Professor Flitwick did not take too kindly to him arriving late and gave him detention with McGonagall, of all people. She would skin Draco alive! He'd be lucky to leave alive! Then, when Draco got to sit down, he discovered the Charms book he had bought for this year's Charms was not in his bag. Fortunately, Blaise agreed to share his Charms book with him.

As they walked to Herbology, Draco ranted to Blaise about his day so far. Thankfully, Blaise was very understanding.

"Gee, that is bad luck for a normal day at Hogwarts," Blaise said thoughtfully.

Then Granger passed them, again. "Where in blazes was she coming from? She appeared out of thin air!" Blaise wondered.

"Herbology?" Draco suggested. Blaise seemed happy with that answer and said no more.

Over the rest of the morning, Draco spotted Granger no less than five times: impossible, right? But he had certainly seen her all those times, and half of those she spoke to him; it was only hello or good day, that was it. It annoyed him, and he began to get paranoid that Granger was stalking him. A ridiculous thought, but that was what happened when you got paranoid: you had ridiculous thoughts.

After that, Draco kept constantly looking around or behind him.

"Are you alright, Draco? You seem very paranoid this afternoon. Potter after you or something?" Theodore Nott asked.

"Sorry, it's just that Granger keeps popping up, and I think she must be stalking me!" Draco exclaimed, flinching slightly.

"Why she would stalk you I'll never know, but I believe you. Next time you see her, corner her and ask for an explanation," Blaise suggested.

"I don't know either. But that is a good idea; I might do that actually," Draco said, cheering up a little. He was much happier for the rest of lunch.

Almost as soon as Draco left the Great Hall to go to his first-afternoon class —he had left ten minutes earlier than he needed to—he ran into Granger, almost literally.

"I have been seeing you a lot today, Granger," Draco commented dryly.

"Well I can assure you it is not on purpose," Granger said, going bright red in the face. Draco knew she was stalking him now.

"Why are you stalking me?" Draco asked. He was secretly happy that a Muggle-born was stalking him; it must show that even they can see his greatness.

"Well, err, I find you fascinating?" Granger said, going even redder.

Draco then came to the horrid realisation: Granger liked him! Seeing this had taken up almost all of the extra ten minutes he had, he quickly said, "Oh, well I'm glad. I have to go. See you around, Granger!"

Then Draco ran off to History of Magic. Just as he joined his friends outside the classroom, he cried, "Granger has a crush on me!"

"Really?" Blaise asked looking interested.

"Yes!" Draco cried; he was after sympathy. But none came: they all laughed at him instead. "Humph," was all Draco said. Then he glared at them for the remainder of the time before they were allowed into the classroom.

Upon entering the classroom, Draco decided to put on a Malfoy-normal expression and pretend the morning was not a disaster, which would mean he would forget about Granger. Oh yes, it was a brilliant plan, and a brilliant one indeed; then he would be much happier.

Pity it could not last, though. After double History, they went to the library, where they met Granger.

It brought Draco's self-made perfect world crumbling down into tiny pieces after Granger had the gall to say, "Good afternoon."

Draco hated Mudblood Granger! He silently swore that he would make her pay one day.

He walked on glaring at his friends in a way to say "don't you dare laugh,' as they all looked like they were about to. Some friends they were! Draco then started muttering dark things under his breath.


	5. The name of the Game

_The Name of the Game_

 **The Houses Competition**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **Category: Additional**

 **Prompt: Playing a game**

 **Words: 1567**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop:  
12 inch, write about a Ravenclaw.**

 **Centaurus, Aurora.**

 **Words: 1567**

 **Okay, I am attempting at Draco/Luna. This is an Au. And thank you Tiggs for betaíng ;)**

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked outside onto the castle grounds purposefully. When he walked around with an air of purpose no one ever questioned what he was doing, and he definitely did not want to be questioned now. What he was doing was strictly confidential, and no one was to know.

He had been sitting down staring outside aimlessly when he noticed Luna Lovegood, a rather odd blonde Ravenclaw, playing a game by herself—Wizard Chess, to be exact. How you could play Wizard Chess like that was beyond Draco's comprehension, which was why he was walking outside. He was going to find an answer to this question, no matter what.

"Hello, Draco," Luna said softly as Draco approached her.

Draco stared at her: how had she known it was him when she had not looked around?! And why did she call him Draco when every house except for Slytherin called him Malfoy?

"Hello," Draco quickly said. Then he asked, "How did you know it was me?"

Luna looked around at him and smiled. "I just knew, but it is hardly surprising that people hear you coming when you stalk around like Professor Snape. It is surprising he catches students after curfew, but then most of them are affected by Nargles which probably has something to do with it," Luna said simply.

"Right," Draco said, finding Luna more interesting by the minute. "Why did you call me Draco?" he asked.

"I simply did, but I am not sure why. I am sure sooner or later the reason will come; it always does in books and games, so why not life?" Luna said waving the question off tactfully. Draco soon realised she did know and was just not going to tell him, either by sheer refusing to tell him or it is a little game for her.

"Okay. How can you play chess by yourself?" Draco asked, getting to the question he had come out to ask.

"Playing a game without another person is easy: you just have to convince some stray Nargles to take form as an invisible person and they will play with you. It can be a bit unfair because they see it as much more than just a game. But anyway, if you have the Nargles you can play anything," Luna said as if she was discussing the weather.

"Nargles?" Draco questioned. He had heard of them, but only as a creature in magical mythology.

"Would you like to play, Draco? My Nargles seems to have gone walkabout," Luna asked.

"Yes, I will play a game or two with you, Luna," Draco said walking over to sit across from Luna. Since she called him Draco he thought he might as well call her Luna.

It ended up being five games before Draco returned to the castle for the task of completing his homework; Luna had beaten him in every single match! Draco, refusing to be beaten, had continued playing, believing he would beat her. But by the time they had reached the end of their fifth game, Draco realised Luna was much better at chess than him, which made her a master at it.

Draco was good, so for her to beat him convincingly all those times took skill. Needless to say, Draco found he had to drag himself away. He would simply play a game of chess with Luna another time and beat her then. In the meantime, he could practice the game and get his homework done, or Ravenclaws beating him at chess would be the least of his worries when his father received his exam grades.

## ######################

After that day it seemed to be a ritual for Draco and Luna to meet outside and play chess each week. Even when it was snowing outside they still played! They came in afterwards and went to the kitchens to warm up. When it was snowing heavily, they did not play outside, and they chatted away in the Entrance Hall instead.

Over the games of chess played, Draco and Luna quickly became friends, and over time Draco began to develop feelings for her. Feelings he did not know what to do with, and were they true? Or was it just some game he had developed? He knew for sure Luna was not the type of girl his parents had in mind for him, but that did not bring much to the matter.

How could he deny his feelings for something like what his parents wanted anyway? Then again, it would be pointless to go against his parents if he did not know Luna's feelings. How would he tell? She was so carefree and unfazed that it was hard to read her emotions.

In the end, Draco decided to do nothing and let the decision make itself. He did not get to see that opportunity out, though, because Luna was captured by order of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters and was now being held prisoner in the basement.

Draco did not notice this until he was delegated with the task of taking them food. He did not know why the house-elves could not do it, but Draco was hardly going to question the Dark Lord's orders; he might not be the brightest wizard around but he was not that stupid. When Draco saw Luna, he was extremely shocked and upset.

####################

Luna was very scared. She, along with Mr Ollivander and Dean Thomas, was being held captive by Death Eaters in a very dark basement in… she had no idea where. She was scared because of the extremely uncertain future which the darkness rubbed in her face, and she was scared of what they would do to harm her. Death Eaters were not known for their kindness, after all.

After they had been there for a while, Luna began to believe the next time they came in, it would be their torture sessions starting. The Death Eaters had been playing the game of suspense with them for long enough now.

So, when the door opened at what was probably dinner time, Luna trembled in fear in the corner instead of thinking about the possibility of food. She hoped that maybe she would not be noticed as she was in one of the corners by the door.

When the person who had arrived had come in and closed the door, they walked forward a few steps and put something down. Then they cast _Lumos_ and began looking at everyone in the room. When they reached Luna, the person stopped and put out their wand before walking towards her.

"Luna," whispered the voice of Draco in disbelief.

"Draco? Is that you?" Luna whispered, wondering if she was dreaming or if this was a cruel joke.

"Yes, it is me. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"They kidnapped me and threw me in here. I do not know why, though; maybe they're going to hold me hostage until I tell them how to get rid of the Nargles," Luna said. She found herself relaxing now that Draco was here; something about his presence calmed her, made her feel safe.

Luna knew she liked him, but she was not sure of the extent. No matter the situation or the place, she felt safe around him and thinking about him also lifted her spirits. Could this be love? Luna was not sure, other than her parents (which was different anyway), she had never really loved anybody like that. Sure, she liked her friends and was willing to help them and worried when they got injured, but never the love for someone she would not mind having around for the rest of her life—until now, evidently.

"Have they hurt you?" Draco asked. His voice was shaking, but that was because he was struggling to remain calm.

"No, not yet. Luckily the Nargles are on my side and are keeping them away. Until how long I do wonder, though," Luna said, returning to her normal-self a little.

Luna noticed after she had said Draco seemed to be relieved when before he was struggling to remain calm, and maybe even a little anxious.

"They cannot do this to you, Luna. I promise I will get you out of this dark place no matter what," Draco said.

Then he stood up and left. Luna could just make out the expression of leaving off sheer willpower as he left which comforted her.

When Draco was gone, she and the others moved to the centre of the room where they ate lunch—dinner—whatever it was. Despite the odd looks her cellmates were giving her, Luna was smiling. Things did look as though they could improve.

When Draco had left the basement, he stopped and sighed. He had not at all been prepared for that and was now very angry. Draco's first priority was to go and confront his father. He did not care of expectations set for him or anything else for that matter; he just had to get Luna out of there.

When Draco felt he had calmed a little, he continued walking up the stairs with a thought in his mind: he was going to play butter up his father, which then would hopefully mean he would be able to play chess with Luna again. But only if he got the first game right, which was not going to happen if he was mad and wanted to hex someone.


	6. The Love of a Sister

**The Love of the sister**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: Silver**

 **Words: 971**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Wood-Cypress**

 **Centaurus, Aurora.**

 **Beta: Tiggs**

 **Warning: Poison, character death: sacrificial suicide. Au.**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass sat on the bedside of her sister, Astoria Malfoy, and brushed a lock of light brown hair out of her face. Astoria was extremely ill, and Daphne did not know how much longer her sister had to live.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Daphne had become a Healer. This turned out to be a good idea, as her beloved sister came down with a disease that was in the family, and Daphne was now doing her best to save her sister.

No one yet had found a cure for this illness, but Daphne was not going to let that stop her trying. She would save Astoria, even if it meant a love sacrifice of Daphne's life: love conquered everything seemingly, so it would defeat a disease.

Astoria had first needed Daphne shortly after she married Draco Malfoy. Draco loved her sister and trusted Daphne enough to let her be the carer of his wife. She was grateful for that because even if she was not the best Healer, Daphne had one thing they hadn't: she loved Astoria and Astoria loved her back.

From the moment Daphne had first set eyes on her silver-haired sister, she knew she would always be loved by her sister, and she knew she would do anything for her, even if it meant laying down her own life. She had been sad when Astoria's hair started to go brown, but that did not change anything between them.

Unlike most of her silver and green clad friends, Daphne would gladly sacrifice herself for someone she loved. Like the Sorting Hat had said, Slytherin suited her, but Hufflepuff would have suited her as well.

Daphne stared across at her sister's dressing table, covered with pictures in silver frames. Silver had been part of the family, and it was also Astoria's favourite colour, so why wouldn't her photos be in silver frames?

The photos were of Astoria's family, including Draco and Daphne, her friends, and her son, Scorpius. Astoria had sacrificed years in her life to have her son, but for Astoria, it was worth it, and Daphne was inclined to agree. The joy Astoria's son brought her was amazing. It was clear that any sacrifice was worth the joy Astoria had found.

Daphne returned to look at Astoria and noticed that despite the fact she was brown-haired now, there were signs of the silver hair she had been born with. After remembering fond childhood memories of watching her sister grow up played through her mind.

 _A six-year-old Astoria ponced Daphne's bed. "Augh! Astoria!" Daphne cried sleepily, half annoyed, half amused. She knew why she had been rudely awoken: it was christmas day, and Astoria always woke them up early, and Daphne was always the first._

" _Wake up, Daphy! Happy Christmas!" Astoria cried giggling._

" _Alright, alright, I'm awake," Daphne said, slowly sitting up. She looked over at a clock in her room to see Astoria had broken her record for the earliest she had woken them up, it was currently quarter to seven._

" _Hey, Daphne," Astoria said._

" _What?" Daphne asked, rubbing her eyes._

" _I am going to see the world one day!" Astoria declared._

" _And that you shall, I promise: you will see everything," Daphne said smiling._

" _I'm glad you approve!" Astoria cheered._

Daphne felt her eyes start to sting with tears, and she wiped a few away: the last thing she needed was to cry. But it seemed that memory had stirred up a lot of emotion inside her, and she could not stop herself crying as a result.

To this day Astoria still wished to see the world. Daphne had promised her sister she would see everything the world could offer, and Daphne would keep that promise. Daphne had made lots of promised to Astoria, and she had kept them all, this one was no different.

That was why Daphne knew if the time came, she would lay down her own life for Astoria. She would keep that promise no matter what, even if it meant heading to an early grave.

#######################################

A few weeks later, a very solemn Daphne entered Astoria's bedroom. As usual, Astoria was sleeping. As part of the illness, she was nearly always sleeping.

Daphne had just returned from St Mungo's to find out the results of some tests she had taken of Astoria's blood. Astoria's days were countable on Daphne's fingers, which left Daphne with one option: to sacrifice herself for her Astoria.

Daphne's body was covered in runes: before she came, she been busy drawing them, and they were very complicated. It was a Russian ritual which was called 'love conquers.' All that was needed to happen was for Daphne to cover her body in runes, then take a deadly substance in the presence of the person she wanted to save. It only saved them if the user truly loved the person, and Daphne did, she knew it.

Daphne walked over to Astoria's bed and sat at the foot, staring at Astoria. She did not have long as Draco would soon be up with them, but she wanted to look at her sister one more time.

Then with a nervous swallow, Daphne looked away and pulled a silver bottle out of her pocket. It was silver polish mixed in with a quite quick-acting poison: perfect. Daphne whimpered slightly as she undid the lid. She did not want to do this, but she had to; it was her duty as her older sister.

When the lid was off, Daphne quickly took a large mouthful before she lost her nerve, and put the lid back on. She immediately started to feel the poison take effect, but the ritual also did because the life returned to Astoria and she woke up.

Soon, Daphne started gasping for air and she fell to the ground. As Astoria leapt out of bed to get to Daphne, Draco came in and cried seeing the scene before him.

"What's happening?!"

"Daphne, what have you done?" Astoria asked as she knelt next to her sister.

"I saved you," Daphne said choking a bit because she was trying not to vomit.

"How?" Draco asked in disbelief. He rushed to Daphne and came to the other side of Astoria.

"Love, love conquers all. Goodbye, and Tori, I love you," Daphne said with a small smile. Then as she felt her chest get heavy, she closed her eyes and let her spirit float away.

"No," Astoria said, clinging to Daphne's lifeless body, crying.

###########

Draco said and did nothing except rub his wife's back. He was glad she was not going to die, but he could not say anything to make up for Daphne dying. How could he? If the roles were reversed he would not like someone saying something to try and make him feel better. Losing a sibling or family member was horrible, he had not been through that, but he understood what it was.

Draco felt himself crying. He would miss Daphne; he had known her for basically forever and she was quite a good friend, as well as the saviour of his wife.

Then he noticed the silver bottle, containing the poison Daphne had drunk. He quickly casted a banishing charm on the bottle before anyone else tried to use it for an easy suicide, before turning his attention back to his crying wife.


	7. Dragon Peak

**Dragon Peak**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **Category: Short story**

 **Prompt: 'This is the moment you've been waiting for."**

 **Theme: overcoming the odds.**

 **Words: 1940**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Through the Universe challenge:**

 **Globular Cluster-exploration**

 **AU, and beta is Tiggs**

Fay Dunbar and her friend Padma Patil were preparing for a trip. They were going to go up a mountain near Hogsmeade, which was mostly covered in trees and was very dangerous.

This was the moment they had been waiting for, particularly for Padma. They had been wanting to become explorers for a very long time: it was the desire that brought them together as friends and had led them to this dream. Today was the eve of their first trip; currently, they were packing in the Three Broomsticks.

"It is going to be a hard trip; so far, no one has reached the summit yet, or at least returned to tell the tale," Fay said. Both girls were seated as they packed their stuff into their bags.

"There is rumoured to be a castle with a dragon guarding it, which would make sense considering no one has returned; it has to be a mighty dragon though," Padma said.

"We will need all our wits to complete this trip alive," Fay said, shoving a tent into her backpack. Both girls had cast extension charms on their bags to increase what they could carry, and then they had done featherweight charms so their backs were not broken from the weight.

"I wish we could take another person with us; I would feel a lot safer," Padma said after a while. She closed up her bag.

"I wish so, too," Fay nodded. Then she said suddenly, "I know!"

Fay rushed off down the stairs without another word, leaving a very confused Padma at the table.

"I wonder what that's about?" Padma asked herself. After a few seconds of sitting there, she stood up and got ready for bed.

#################

The next morning, Fay and Padma were waiting outside the Three Broomsticks. They were fully dressed in clothes fit for exploring Scotland.

"Why are we waiting here again instead of just going on?" Padma asked.

"We are waiting for a third member: I remembered Neville Longbottom saying when I saw him last week he would like to do more exercise," Fay said cheerfully.

"How did that idea come to mind?" Padma asked.

"I do not know, it just did," Fay responded with a shrug.

"I hope I am not late," the voice of Neville Longbottom cried. Padma turned around to see Neville slowing to a walk a few metres away from her and Fay.

"Neville, how nice to see you," Padma said with a warm smile.

"You are not late at all, Neville, perfect timing really. We shall leave now if that's okay," Fay said, jumping around a bit.

"You are very excited for this trip, aren't you? Even more excited than me!" Padma commented.

"Yes! So, let us Disapparate to the foot of Dragon Peak," Fay said.

"Dragon Peak? You do realise that place has blizzards all year round and has had no one get up the top and then return," Neville said, sounding a little nervous.

"Well, that will not be a problem! The weather will be fine!" Fay said. Then she turned on the spot and disappeared with a faint _pop!_

"The odds would have to be blatantly in our favour for that to be the case," Padma muttered as Neville Disapparated. She then followed suit.

When Padma arrived, she saw they were standing in the middle of a man-made path in a very forested area. Apart from her two companions (Fay and Neville), no one else was around. One way led into a dense forest, and the other was going up a mountain, with the trees thinning out as they went up. The path started to get less defined too, but before that, there was a big sign saying:

'DANGER! CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!'

"Friendly, isn't it?" Padma remarked, gesturing to the sign.

"They cannot say they did not warn you, I suppose," Neville said.

"Well, Padma, this is the moment you've been waiting for: the moment for your first exploration," Fay said dramatically.

"And quite possibly your last," Neville muttered darkly.

"Do not be like that, Neville! It will be fine! I have always had a lucky charm about me," Padma said, trying to reassure herself as much as Neville.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road," Fay said.

Neville and Padma nodded, and the trio started up the path past the danger sign, about to walk into who knew what.

###################

They walked until the sun began to set, and surprisingly they did not run into any problems. No monsters, no blizzards, no strong winds and no black holes or whatever was thought to be up this mountain.

The main problem was that the path was quite steep, which meant they had to stop quite a bit to catch their breath, particularly Neville, being slightly on the unfit side. He was coping pretty well, at least.

When the sun was setting, they set to work to find an open, flat place to camp. It would not be too much of a problem for the clear part, but finding somewhere flat proved to be more of an issue, so they left the path.

After going off the trail a bit, they found their ideal area near a creek. There were signs that people had camped here before—signs of a fire. When Fay went to get the water, she found some reading glasses just at the edge.

Upon arriving at the clearing, they set up the two tents they had brought, then Neville collected firewood, while Padma set up chairs, lanterns, the table and everything for cooking. When they returned, they started cooking their dinner.

"Is it just me or has it gotten quite cold suddenly?" Neville asked as they slurped their soup. He shivered violently as he did so.

"Yes, it has," Padma said and nodded.

"It would be our luck if it started to snow!" Fay moaned.

"It can snow, just not while we're sleeping! It would be very hard to get out of the tents if it snowed overnight," Padma said.

"We would be snowed under for a start," Neville said.

"How about we change the subject?" Fay suggested. Padma and Neville nodded.

############

The next morning after breakfast, they packed up their tents and moved on. Just as they started up the mountain again, it started to rain, heavily. Plus, the terrain was rather uneven and there were not a lot of trees. Luckily it evened out after a while, and they just had strong winds buffeting them around the path instead.

It seemed the nice calm start to the journey was just to lure them into a false sense of security, then the real stuff started to roll in. They noticed in a short window of no rain and wind that the air was much colder, too. The only saving grace was the path was not as steep as near the bottom.

One thing was for sure when the rain and wind came back, they would need to find a cave or something to shelter in before they stopped for the night.

As a result of deciding that, they continued on, lighting their wands when it was getting dark. They did not find a cave, unfortunately, and ended up travelling through the night. About halfway through, it started to snow. This was a good time to stop for a meal and get changed into some warmer clothes.

############

As the evening of the next day rolled by, the snowing turned into a blizzard. "This is ridiculous! At the rate we're going we will be lucky to survive!" Neville shouted over the storm.

"Don't be so negative, Neville! Just because everything points to us not surviving does not mean we will not! We just have to come going! We must be nearly a cave or the top!" Padma cried.

"You're very optimistic!" Neville called.

"Maybe," Padma considered.

When night had fully rolled in, they found themselves going through quite a thick forest: it seemed the number of trees around had climbed up without them noticing. Here, the storm was not as bad. "Do you think we should risk it with lots of wards put up?" Fay asked. Wards protected them from human and animal dangers mostly, but they could not completely protect them from the elements. Maybe if they were Harry Potter they would, but not for Neville Longbottom, Fay Dunbar and Padma Patil.

"Yes, lets," Neville nodded hurriedly.

"Right, I will get the firewood!" Fay cried.

As Neville and Padma put the wards up, Fay cried, "Accio firewood!"

She kept casting the charm until she had enough wood to last a while.

"Fay! That's cheating!" Padma cried as she flicked her wand to set up the tents and tables.

"So? The weather is not playing fair, so why should we?!" Fay shrugged as she let a fire.

"Fair enough," Neville nodded. He was waiting to be able to start the preparation of the food.

When everything was ready, Padma and Neville made the dinner, which was very appreciated. Even with the warming charms, the trio were still a bit cold and they were very hungry. After finishing dinner, they went to bed.

The next morning after having breakfast, they moved on again. The trip from there was much better because the blizzard seemed to be getting weaker, and the snow started to get thinner! That was very odd, and to go with that, the air was warmer.

"Hey! We must be at the summit!" cried Padma a bit after the storm ended. It did look that way, the mountain that had been going on forever, seemingly, was flattening out. Now they seemed to be reaching what the top of a mountain would look like. By this stage, there was no sign of the snow.

As they reached the top, they stepped out of the forest, and then they noticed a giant hole right in the middle! Neville, Padma and Fay, curious, ran over to the edge of it and looked in. They were surprised at what they saw! The hole seemed to be very deep, and at the bottom were ruins of a castle, and it had at least twenty Hungarian Horntails living in the hole with the castle.

"We made it!" Padma cried.

"This is the moment you've been waiting for, right? The success of your first exploration?" Fay asked, and Padma nodded enthusiastically.

"It seems pretty likely that the people who never came back tried to go into that den," Neville said pointing to the dragons. Dragons were not friendly as a rule, but after seeing Harry Potter face a Hungarian Horntail, most people decided they did not want to meet that breed of dragon. They might have considered it if the dragons were Chinese Firebolts or something, but not the Horntails.

"Yes, it would seem so. We have beaten the odds of getting to get up here, but I do not think we will survive if we go down there," Padma said thoughtfully.

"I am so glad you said that," Neville said looking relieved.

"For a Gryffindor…" Padma said, but she never finished.

"Shall we go down instead and have a pint to celebrate this successful exploration?" Fay suggested.

"Great idea! I was just waiting for you to say that!" Neville said brightly.

"Let's go then," Padma said nodding.

The three turned around and started down the mountain with big smiles on their faces. Despite the fact they were not able to go to the castle due to the odds of them surviving being slim, they had beaten the odds to get there in the first place, which was a suitable reward.


	8. Because of a Boggart

**Because of a Boggart**

 **The Houses Competition:**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Crimson**

 **Words: 554**

 **Beta: CK; thanks mate.**

* * *

Susan Bones stood shaken, in the middle of the Staff Room of Hogwarts. They had just finished facing off against a boggart; a creature that showed their worst fears, and Susan was badly affected from it and had stayed even though they had been dismissed and her classmates had left.

What she feared the most was the colour crimson. She feared it because it was the colour of You-Know-Who's eyes, (her aunt had told her,) and she feared it because it was the colour of blood. Memories of her parents' lifeless bodies with crimson blood oozing out of them haunted her forever; seeing the boggart take the form of crimson brought back those memories, took her by surprise. She was having a breakdown. Maybe if Susan had not been so young, it would not bother her as much as it did, but she had been four, and it would haunt her forever.

"Miss Bones, are you alright?" Professor Lupin, their Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, asked.

Susan, startled, turned around to see her professor looking at her with concern. Not many people looked at her like that, and if she admitted it, it was refreshing. It showed she was not completely stony with her emotions and always the happy Hufflepuff, and people did care about her.

"Not really, but I will be alright, Professor. Thank you," Susan said with a small smile.

"Was it about your boggart?" Professor Lupin asked, and Susan nodded. "Ah; I will admit you are not the first to be badly shaken by it. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Okay," Susan nodded begrudgingly. Then she started, finding it easy to talk about it. "I am scared of the colour crimson, because it is the colour of You-Know-Who's eyes, and I remember my parents dying, and the blood. It is awful; why does it have to cause so much pain?! You probably think I am weak, perthitic, don't you?" She looked at her professor, demanding an answer.

"No, I don't. I think you are quite brave, being willing to talk about it to a stranger," Professor Lupin said, giving Susan a small smile.

"You think so?" Susan asked, hopeful.

Professor Lupin nodded. "My fear is quite embarrassing: I am scared of the full moon," he said.

"What? Really?" Susan said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, really. Now, don't let your fear take over your life, Miss Bones. Go on and enjoy yourself, if you don't think about it, you will be able to. One day, I believe, you will discover you can overcome your fear," Professor Lupin said, smiling.

"Thank you so much, Professor. I feel so much better," Susan said honestly.

Professor Lupin just nodded before going over to his bag and looking inside. A few minutes later, he pulled out a jar of chocolate and undid the lid. "Have a bit," he said, offering it to Susan.

"Thank you," Susan said, taking some.

"No problem, Miss Bones. If you ever have the same problems again, I suggest talking to Professor Sprout, she'll listen. I will, too," Professor Lupin suggested.

"I will," Susan nodded. Then, she left the room in high spirits: she would not be afraid of crimson any longer, or she would pretend she wasn't, anyway. When the time came, she would dutifully face her fear.


	9. Gold Reflections

**Gold Reflections**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: Gold**

 **Word count: 1330**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Dreamcatchers:**

 **Prompt: Adoption**

 **Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **Prompt: Cypress**

 **Through the Universe:**

 **Prompt: Aurora**

 **Centaurs, Aurora**

 **Words: 1330**

 **Au alert. And thank you to Adreanna for betaíng.**

* * *

An eight-year-old Ginny Weasley shivered as she came to a big building's steps, seeing it looked sheltered, she sat on the steps for a rest. Being winter, London was freezing, which meant there was a limit to how long she could rest, especially when she was looking for her parents.

She was cold, tired and hungry, and she had nothing except for the clothes she wore, and the gold studs in her ears. All she wanted was to go home and go to bed.

Ginny and her whole family had been exploring the Muggle-World after doing some Christmas shopping, but Ginny had fallen behind after getting distracted by something gold in one of the shops. By the time she realised they had continued on without her, Ginny had fallen very far behind.

Ginny sat there, watching the people pass and go along the straight and into the building she was on the steps of, but none paid the little girl any attention; they kept on going.

Ginny started to cry as she thought about her home and how much she missed it. She missed the red and gold proudly showing off how Gryffindor they were, she missed the smell of her mother baking, she missed seeing her mother knit Weasley jumpers for them all: the colours ranged from gold, red, blue, purple to brown, and she missed all her annoying brothers; if she was with them they would be playing Quidditch, and she'd be riding on Bill's broom. Ginny wondered if they were worried about her, and would they care?

"Where are your parents, missy?" a tall woman said, coming to a stop in front of Ginny.

Ginny started to cry. "I lost them!" she sobbed.

"Oh dear. Well, you can't stay here, dear; you'll freeze. How about you come with me and we will start making inquiries about them?" the woman suggested.

"Okay," Ginny nodded, hope fills her chest.

"Alright, come on then. I'm Mary Muffet by the way; what is your name?" the woman, Mary, asked as she pulled Ginny up.

"Ginny," Ginny responded as Mary led her off and down the straight.

"That's a nice name. Do you have a surname?" Mary commented.

"Weasley," Ginny said solemnly.

"That will help me get you home," Mary explained.

Ginny got to experience a lot of Muggle things after meeting Mary. First, Mary took her in a ride in a car, then when they got to her house there were the lights which were different from what she was used to, then the television! That was the best Muggle object in Ginny's opinion. When she got home, she would have to beg her dad to get one!

As soon as Ginny arrived in Mary's home, she met Mary's husband, Richard, and their nephew, Rowan Brigs. Rowan and Ginny did not like each other: something about him annoyed Ginny, and he felt the same. Richard was very nice to her, though, and she liked him.

After a few days, Mary pulled Ginny aside and said, "I have made a poster for you, and I have sent it to various police stations around the city; hopefully your parents will see them. Also, when we go out we will put them up. You should be back with your parents soon, Ginny."

"Yay! Thank you!" Ginny said throwing her arms around Mary.

"No problem," Mary responded smiling warmly at Ginny.

A bit later that very same day, Mary took Ginny and Rowan into the town they lived nearby, to drop some stuff off at a charity. Over this trip, Ginny decided Rowan maybe was not so bad.

As they walked back, Mary pulled them into a clothes shop. "How about grabbing a jumper each, you two?" Mary suggested as they entered.

"Yay! Thank you, Aunt Mary!" Rowan said instantly. He ran off as soon as he finished speaking. Ginny said something similar, though she waited a bit longer before rushing off.

In the end, Ginny brought a blue and gold jumper: she missed home and it reminded her of such. Rowan brought a red and blue jumper, and Mary brought a silver and yellow one. They continued walking back home after Mary paid for the three jumpers.

Over a month later, there was no word from Ginny's parents. They had informed every single police station Mary and Richard had thought of, plus a whole lot more.

Ginny wanted to tell them that they might have more luck with the Ministry for Magic, but they were muggles, so they were not to know about it, and they probably would not believe her, anyway. Ginny gave up all hope of ever going home.

Mary and Richard were very nice, but it was not the same as her family. There was not the loud, golden atmosphere of there home, there were no older brothers, and there was no flying or Quidditch. They were nice and their home was homely, but it was not the same as the Burrow.

At this stage, Ginny had given up hope on going home and accepted her fate here among the muggles. She just hoped Mary and Richard kept her and did not send her to one of those horrid sounding Orphanages that Rowan was always talking about.

A few months after Ginny had come to this realisation, Richard and Mary had a question for her. "Ginny, we have something you need to know," Mary said gently.

"There has been no word from your parents, and to be honest, I don't think there ever will be," Richard said.

"If we wait another few months, the government will take you away and place you in an Orphanage. But if we adopt you, that won't happen, and we can still keep searching for your parents," Mary suggested.

"I'd like that," Ginny said quietly.

Over the last few months, she had grown to like the family, and Rowan had mellowed out a bit, and she started to actually like him. She had decided that maybe living in a muggle family was not so bad. Everyone had their quirks, and things Ginny had in common with them came out.

She realised that maybe it would not be too bad after all. She had been surprised Richard and Mary had not brought it up earlier.

"Muffet, Ginny," Professor McGonagall called.

Ginny caught her breath. For so many years she had expected to come to Hogwarts as Ginny Weasley, so it was a bit of a surprise to hear Muffet. It had been four years since they had adopted her, but it was still a bit of a surprise.

She loved her family and missed them, but she liked the Muffets, and they had given her a home. She still hoped that one day she would come back to the Weasley family.

" _Ah, Miss Weasley, or Miss Muffet now,"_ the Sorting Hat said.

" _Yes, that is me. Will you tell?"_ Ginny asked with a hint of hopefulness.

" _That is not my story to tell. That is yours._ Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat cried.

Ginny smiled as she stood up and joined the table of red and gold. She had spent so much time away from the red and gold, she had started to miss it; the red not so much, but the gold defiantly. If Ginny had a colour, it would be gold. Something about it soothed her soul.

And you never know? Maybe now Ginny was in the Magical World, maybe Richard and Mary would be able to find Ginny's family. If that did happen, Ginny would miss the Muffets, but she would be happy to return to the red and gold of the Weasley family.

But then again, if she had the choice, maybe she would want to stay with her new family? Ginny was not sure, and she loved them both dearly, so she would never be sure unless she had to choose; in a situation like that hopefully, it would be clear who she preferred.


	10. Singing Skies, Sad Waters

**Singing Skies, Sad Waters**

 **The Houses Competition:**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: seventh**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: Clear Skies**

 **Words: 752**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Pop Asia; who are you? (2005)**

 **Prompt, any character who has a twin.**

 **Centaurus, Aurora**

 **Thank you so much to Tiggs for betaíng; you helped make this story look half reasonable, and I am eternally grateful.**

Parvati Patil quickly walked over to a big beech tree on Hogwarts' grounds and walked under its canopy of leaves. The skies were clear, the sun was out, and it was hot, so the shade this tree offered was welcomed warmly by Parvati. After sliding to the ground, she couldn't help it; she broke into tears.

Parvati was not exactly a popular girl at Hogwarts, but just about everyone liked her, which was nice, but it came at a price: she always had to wear a pretty smile. If she was popular like Ginny Weasley, it wouldn't be so much of an issue. Especially since people mostly came to her for gossip, and gossip alone; people avoided her even for that if she looked remotely unhappy.

But because she never felt as though she could show how she felt, she had a lot of insecurities that haunted her. She didn't have a lot of friends she felt she could talk to, her parents were not the listening type, and it was difficult to talk to Padma because she was in another house.

That was why Parvati was under this tree. Everywhere else she felt as though she was being judged, analysed with every move she made. Though, Parvati wished she had thought to owl Padma to ask her to join her. She could have really done with Padma to talk to.

"Are you alright, Parvati?" the voice of Lavender Brown asked suddenly.

It had been so quiet, and Parvati had not expected it, so she jumped into the air in surprise before looking up at her best friend and roommate.

"I'm alright, I suppose. I just feel scared that people don't like me," Parvati said bitterly.

"Everyone likes you, Parvati; you are the most liked girl in our year at least. I hardly ever walk by someone without hearing a favourable comment about you," Lavender said.

"They like me for gossip, but what if that's it?" Parvati sobbed.

"That isn't the case, Parvati," Lavender said, getting down to comfort her peer.

"Maybe. It is so hard you know; I just want to have friends, people who like me! I don't like spreading gossip, but if that's the only way to get people to like me, well what can I do?" Parvati said, letting out other issues she had. Then she continued, "It is so hard at home, and I feel so insecure. My mum and dad are always arguing and half the time ignoring me and each other, and we seem to be always moving to a new house, too. Until we started at Hogwarts it was bearable because I could reply on Padma, but now that we are in different houses, we have become a bit distant."

"I am here for you, and I wish you would talk to me," Lavender said.

"That is true," Parvati said and slowly nodded.

"It is hard, Parvati, I know, but you are coping well, and it will get better, I promise," Lavender reassured. Then she added, "You can always talk to me, whenever you need to. And try reaching out to Padma, she is probably having some problems, too."

"You think so?" Parvati asked.

"Yes. Do you feel better now?" Lavender asked, turning to face her friend.

"Yes, I feel much better about everything, thank you," Parvati said, putting on a nice smile.

"Good. If you ever need to talk, I am always happy to listen; I hope that has gotten into your brain now," Lavender said and grinned, standing up.

"Thank you," Parvati said.

Lavender nodded, then she said, "I will give you a few minutes, but join me in the library soon, okay?"

After Parvati nodded, Lavender walked off, stepping out into the sun created by the clear skies.

Parvati put on a confident smile as she stood up. She felt a lot better now after having talked to her friend, and even knowing that there was someone to talk to made her feel better.

"Well, it is clear skies for me from now on," Parvati muttered, before heading back to the castle. Now she had gotten stuff off her chest, she appreciated the clear skies and the warmth that the sun brought.

Parvati had not enjoyed it until now, because she had felt miserable, clouded in. Thanks to Lavender, the cloud keeping her unhappy had cleared, and Parvati could see clear skies ahead. If she ever needed someone to talk to again, she would make sure she went to Lavender.


	11. A Hair Dilemma

**A Hair Dilemma**

 **The houses Competition:**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **Category: Short story**

 **Prompt: Changing your appearance**

 **Words: 1551**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop, Wampus Cat Hair**

 **TGS:**

 **Dreamcatchers, native American-write a story set in Ilvermorny or about its history.**

 **Thank you so much to Tiggs for betaíng; you helped make this story look half reasonable, and I am eternally grateful.**

 **Au where Tonks goes to Ilvermorny.**

Nymphadora Tonks stared into the mirror on her desk in the Thunderbird fourth-year girls' dormitory and sighed heavily. All the students in Ilvermorny, or in Thunderbird house at least, had personal desks nearby their cupboard and bed for homework, styling hair, and make-up.

Nymphadora, or Tonks or Dora as she preferred to be called, was having an internal battle. She was trying to decide if she should go with a different look and colour for her hair. Being a Metamorphmagus, changing any part of her general appearance was not an issue, but did she have the courage to do so?

Changing even her hair colour to a different tone of brown would catch Tonks a lot of attention from everyone, as well as a lot of people not recognising her, which would be a little annoying. Her mother had always encouraged her to be a tomboy—perhaps because she was afraid of just how much male attention she would attract otherwise—which made Tonks feel even more conflicted and less inclined to do so. Tonks really wanted to change, but she was not sure what her parents would think, and she sure did not want to disappoint them.

"Dora! Are you coming to breakfast?" Samantha Bates (one of Tonks' friends) poked her head in and asked. The other girls had headed down to the common room five minutes earlier.

"Hmm? Oh, I will be there in a minute! You can go ahead if you want," Tonks replied, shaking her head.

"Are you alright?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, I am fine," Tonks lied. Samantha did not need to have Tonks' problems as well as her own!

"Okay, see you soon," Samantha said with a nod, looking at her for a minute. Then she turned and left the room.

Tonks turned back to the mirror again and sighed. Then, knowing she was finished, she stood up and grabbed her school bag before heading down to the Great Hall, running a bit to catch the others.

It was not a huge school width ways, just, it had a lot of floors, and each floor was a labyrinth. Tonks, even though she had been there for a few years, still got a little lost; she liked to go with the others to get around, when she could, of course. That was partly why she was running to catch up with her friends; that, and they were easy to catch up to because they had only just left.

############################

Every time Tonks sat down at the mirror to do her hair from that day, she had the same confliction about changing her hair, and she would battle with herself for almost half an hour. She was sick of her short, mousey brown hair, but every time she was on the brink of changing it, she talked herself out of it one way or another; usually with, 'What would Mum say?' She wasn't even entirely sure if she wanted to go with something unnatural, or if going a blonde or black would also look boring on her.

It must have been really distressing her, Tonks reflected; every day all her friends would ask multiple times if she was alright, which meant she must be looking very upset. Every time Tonks replied with a lie, not wanting to burden her friends with her first-world problems.

She even tried writing a letter home a few times, asking if they would mind, but Tonks could never bring herself to send, let alone finish it. Apart from the fact it was hard sending a letter to England, she could never take that last step to send it off.

It was the weekend, so there was not much to do. Tonks had just finished Quidditch practice and having a shower, and now she was lying back on her bed, staring up at the roof. She didn't feel like doing much else.

The design of the dormitory was rather odd: the room was designed so that the seven Thunderbird girls all had their own separate little corners for them and their belongings: a bed, cupboard and a desk, plus there was a window in each corner. It gave them all some privacy, in a unique way, but privacy all the same.

The colours were gold and silver, the Thunderbird colours; the common room was in the same colour scheme. As far as Tonks had heard, all the other houses were the same, room design and colour wise. Tonks liked the Thunderbird colour scheme the best; the others were nice, but she liked the gold and silver the most.

Tonks had been invited to go and spend time outside with everyone, but she didn't feel like it. Maybe thinking over her problems alone would help her work out how to solve them. She was a little dubious that it would work, but it was worth a try, surely?

"Dora, are you in here?" Samantha asked, coming in and looking around.

"Yes," Tonks answered, but she did not give any more than that away.

"What's the matter? And don't lie, there is something wrong; you wouldn't be sulking so much if everything was peachy," Samantha said, coming over and sitting on the edge of Tonks' bed.

"I want to change my appearance; my hair to be exact," Tonks stated.

"Well, considering your ability, that should not be a problem," Samantha said. As a first-year, Tonks had little control over her Metamorphagus powers, so by the end of the year, everyone knew about her abilities, even though she had tried to hide it. After that year, she slowly got better at controlling her powers.

"But I don't know what everyone is going to think. My mum never wanted me to look pretty, so I am worried she would not approve of me changing to look different," Tonks said, begrudgingly telling her.

"What is the worst she could do to you? I've never met your mum, but she doesn't sound mean or the corporal punishment type to me, at least from what you say about her," Samantha said, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, yelling at me and maybe grounding me," Tonks said after thinking for a while. Then a thought crossed her mind. "She might force me to go to Hogwarts!"

Tonks had heard good things about Hogwarts from her parents, and would have liked to have gone, but the Ilvermorny students started a year earlier, and her father had heard how good the school was and had wanted her to go there—especially after hearing about the opportunities offered for students that he would have liked as a schoolboy. Her mother, on the other hand, was not so happy about it.

Even though Tonks' mother was not completely sold on her parents' beliefs and what they practised in, she was a bit traditional and wanted Tonks to go to Hogwarts like she had. But Tonks had said she wanted to go to Ilvermorny, so there she went, no matter what her mother thought.

Nowadays, she wouldn't want to have to switch, because at the start Tonks had had trouble getting used to America, its ways and its traditions. Even though she lived in England, she had made sure to get used to the American ways, so it would be hard to switch, again, and Tonks didn't want to go through that, again.

"She can't do that! That's criminal!" Samantha cried. Samantha was from a family who were snobbish about Ilvermorny, so she was taught to not like Hogwarts. "Be brave, Dora! You don't have to do what your mother wants, anyway! You can leave home if it gets too much, and come and live with us!"

"I suppose, but I don't want to disappoint her…" Tonks started.

"Just change your appearance, Dora! Or I will chop or your hair off!" Samantha said, pulling her wand out. She knew some really nasty spells, including one to make hair fall out.

"Do you think it is a good idea?" Tonks asked uncertainly, looking at her friend.

"Just do it!" Samantha said, grabbing her arm and pulling Tonks up into a sitting position.

"Alright," Tonks said, excitement filling her.

She thought for a moment, then she came up with something she would like! Tonks thought hard, concentrating on her favourite colours and her hair, and opened her eyes after she heard Samantha gasp.

"Your hair, it—it's pink!" Samantha gasped.

Tonks quickly got off her bed and went over to her mirror to have a look. She now had bubble-gum pink hair, which was a little longer than before, but not exactly long enough to make much different. It made her look more feminine, which she was happy about.

"Well, you look different," Samantha stated.

"I like it," Tonks said. Then she turned to Samantha and said, "Thank you for urging me to change my appearance, Sam."

"No problem. That's what friends are for: to get you to do things you don't want to do," Samantha said, coming over and patting Tonks on the back.

"Yeah, that's true," Tonks said, smiling.

"Shall we go outside and join the others? I bet they're all going to ask who you are!" Samantha said, winking.

"Yeah, let's," Tonks said and nodded, then the two Thunderbirds left the room to head outside to join their other friends.


	12. The Navy SKy

**The Navy Sky**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: seventh**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Navy**

 **Words: 311**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Through the universe: 190, telescope: Astronomy tower**

 **Centaurus, Aurora.**

 **This story is about any Slytherin about to get the dark-mark: in other words, you can choose who it is.**

* * *

I looked out the window of the Astronomy Tower, watching the bright stars twinkle in the navy sky, and I considered what to do. I don't know why I came here; I just found myself coming to this tower Fate or some other unknown force had guided me here.

Many people didn't like the night, but I liked it. My home life is not great, and the only escape from it is the darkness and the navy night sky. When things get rough at Hogwarts, I rush here to stare at the sky; it is my place of safety, as teachers seem to avoid it. I have to enjoy my last chance with freedom.

Soon, I would become a Death Eater, and my home life will be the least of my worries. Why did I decide it would be a good idea, again? I'm not sure. With every growing day, I regret the decision more, but nothing can change it now.

Right then, I hear a noise. I quickly jump behind some boxes in the tower, before slowly looking above them to see a cat enter. I narrow my eyes at it: it is either Mrs Norris or Professor McGonagall. Either way, I can't be seen by them because that would lead to trouble.

After the cat scanned the area and rested their eyes on my hiding place, I tensed up: I was a goner for sure! But then, the cat turned and left the tower. Smiling at my luck, I waited a while before getting up and hurrying to the Slytherin Common Room before the cat comes back, or the other one comes.

As I leave, I turn to look at the navy sky one more time, before I realise it is actually black. 'Oh well,' I think. In my mind, it is still navy, and that is what matters.


	13. A Friend In need

**A friend in need**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: Luna/George**

 **Additional requirements: Include a letter or note**

 **Words: 1012**

 **The golden snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **Wood: Dogwood.**

 **Centaurus Aurora.**

 **AU.**

* * *

Luna Lovegood stepped out of the fireplace into the Weasley's home, the Burrow. She was a little puzzled about why Harry had urgently asked her here; she knew it was something to do with the Nargles hurting someone, but what?

"Luna, I'm glad you could come," Harry said gravely, stepping into the room.

"What's the matter, Harry? It's to do with one of the Weasleys, isn't it?" Luna asked. Luna was beginning to think it was something more than Nargles from the way Harry spoke.

"It's George. He's moved back here, saying Lee Jordan is going to run the shop. Anyway, he hasn't left his room except for meals! Last time, Ginny snuck into his room to find out what is wrong, and they found this note." Harry handed Luna a crumpled note.

Luna read it, realising Harry wanted her to before he said anymore:

´ _I can't go on much longer, I miss him every day. There is no laughter in my life much longer, and jokes no longer seem funny."_

"It sounds like a suicide note or a potential one," Luna commented.

"Please, can you go and talk to him? We are worried that is what it was going to be, and who knows how long before he decides to do it? Please, you seem to have a way with people," Harry pleaded.

"I can give it a go. I am sure talking to him will do something; hopefully I can help get rid of some of the Wrackspurts," Luna said, feeling concerned about George. She liked George; at school, the Weasley twins had always made things fun.

"Thank you! You're a lifesaver. Come with me," Harry said, leading Luna up the stairs. Luna followed him.

A few floors up, Harry said, "This is his room. Please do the best you can, Luna."

"I'll try, Harry," Luna promised with a small nod.

As Harry walked down the stairs, Luna considered what to do. Should she go straight in? Or should she knock and wait for a response? Considering Harry said George didn't want to speak to anyone, Luna decided to knock, then go in. It seemed the polite thing to do.

After a quick knock, Luna opened the door and went in. Safe to say, it was a mess inside. There was stuff everywhere: clothes, pranks items, books and much, much more. George was sitting on one of the beds in the room, staring at the floor.

"George," Luna whispered. After looking him over, she said, "You look terrible."

"Hi, Luna," George responded dully.

"What's this about?" Luna asked innocently, pulling out the note Harry said Ginny had found.

"Where did you get that?" George asked, suddenly becoming angry.

"Harry gave it to me. What's it about?" Luna said patiently, waving the note a bit. One of Luna's strong points was she was extremely patient.

"What?" George cried, probably upset someone found it, or so Luna thought.

"George, we are all very worried about you. You hardly come out of your room, you hardly speak to anyone, then Ginny found this. They don't want to lose you!" Luna exclaimed, hoping she was getting her point across.

"They still shouldn't have come in without asking," George grumbled.

"As the Nargles pointed out, you would have hardly agreed to it. It is not best to hide away, George. I know it, Harry knows it, and the Nargles know it: it must be pretty obvious it is not a good idea if they know," Luna said. She noticed she got a hint of a smile out of George.

"I can't; I miss him every day, Luna! I try to go on, for him, and everyone else, but I don't think I can," George said, his chin wobbling as he evidently tried not to sob.

"We are different, George, but in a way, we are the same, so listen to what I have to say. Losing someone is hard, but you have a lot of families to help you; reach out to them, and it will get easier. When Mum died, it was just me and Dad, and I never got over her death. Dad, he has always been a bit strange—too many Wrackspurts I think—so he couldn't help me. If someone else had been there, I would be much more like you; but in a way, I glad I'm this way," Luna said, rambling a bit.

The room filled with silence.

(POV CHANGE)

"Rambling doesn't suit you, Luna," George stated after a while.

"What does then?" she asked.

"Err, I don't know," George quickly said, going a bit red.

Luna looked at him curiously, then asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"A bit," he nodded.

"Fred would not have wanted this; I didn't know you two that well, but I knew him much less than I know you, and I am sure he would want you to be happy and continue to make people laugh," Luna said. She then added, "If you stay in here depressed much longer, the Wrackspurts will invade your brain, which will have terrible effects."

"We couldn't have that," George said with a small smile.

Whoever thought to get Luna deserved a big thank you, because talking to her made him feel much better. The way she talked somehow made him at least half let go of his guilt and grief and put him on the right road: It was like he was at peace.

"Will you come again?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd like that. But on one condition: I come and visit you at your shop. Lee's nice, but it's not the same without you," Luna said. The way she spoke made George realise that even Luna could pull the guilt trick on people.

"Alright, deal," George said and smiled.

Luna smiled too, then she said, getting up to leave, "No more notes, okay?"

"Okay," George agreed, laughing slightly.

After locking eyes for a second, Luna left, leaving George alone, again. But not for much longer, because he was about to get up and see if anyone else was around.


	14. A Kitchen tradition

**A kitchen tradition**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **Category: Short story**

 **Prompt: Stealing from** **the kitchen**

 **Words: 1543**

 **The Golden Snitch second anniversary:**

 **Colour Prompts, Golden Yellow (Gold), crimson, cream**

 **Dreamcatchers:**

 **Tradition**

 **Centaurus, Aurora.**

 **Au, most likely**

* * *

Weasleys, as a general rule, were extremely nice, bubbly, and warm people who accepted anyone and everyone. Any Muggle-borns who came into the Wizarding World always said they liked the Weasley family, and they were great at making them feel welcome. However, no matter how they tried to hide it, the Weasleys had a slight mischievous and rebellious streak in them, especially when it came to food.

They had hearts of gold, were loyal to the end, and had a bit of fire to help defend themselves and friends, but they also had a weakness for three things: Gryffindor colours, broomsticks and flying, and food.

If you were ever to have a peek inside the current Mr and Mrs Weasley's bedroom, (Molly and Arthur as they're called,) you would be greeted by a sea of crimson and gold (or golden yellow, as some called it). It covered everything from the wallpaper to the carpet on the floor. They were a little obsessed with Gryffindor.

You see, they didn't want to seem obsessed about Gryffindor and its colours, so they chose similar colours that they liked. Now, some argued that the golden yellow was just gold, but Arthur and Molly usually won the argument that it wasn't.

Broomsticks. Despite the lack of funds, they were all keen flyers, and every Weasley must have a broom, even if most of them were passed through the family. It was the thought that counted, they told themselves, and Molly and Arthur did a lot by that thinking—a lot more than the Weasleys before them; they had less money, so they had to make up for it somehow.

Now, food. Yes, all Weasleys were extremely hungry and adored food. The times when someone could ask one if they wanted to eat something with them, and them saying no (assuming they were a friend or at least someone who they didn't dislike) is countable on a hand. Though, some say that never happens.

In the darkest hours of the night, there is often a little thief who would sneak down, after a late-night snack. They have to be careful, though: Molly Weasley had keen hearing and was a very light sleeper. After the first few times, William Weasley learned that, and remembered it for next time: eventually, he had mastered sneaking downstairs to a fine art.

The young boy knew funds were low, so out of meal times, they had to save food, but he was so hungry! He had to sneak out and steal food from the kitchen. Then there was the thrill! All Weasleys liked thrill and adventure; it was why they were Gryffindors.

In Bill's younger years, he snuck down into the kitchen to steal food a lot of times. But then he got older and more responsible, so he stopped. That didn't mean he wouldn't let anyone else do it; Bill passed on what he had done to Charlie, and the next late-night food thief was born.

Charlie adored his older brother, so if Bill did it, he would do it, too. Plus, a whole lot more. He was a great guy, but Charlie was a little more troublesome than Bill and did more things while sneaking out. It meant the stealing from the kitchen wasn't so much to satisfy hunger, it was more to just do something naughty that he wasn't supposed to do.

Another difference was Bill preferred boring and plain colours, such as the base colours and cream. He, for some reason, really liked the cream colour. Charlie didn't know why; it was so close to white, and white was boring, so cream was too! No, Charlie liked the colours his parents' room was decorated in. So, every year, his mother would make him something from crimson wool, or gold, depending on what it was: socks would be gold, and jumpers would be red or crimson.

Charlie, thinking it should be a tradition, shared what Bill had shared with him with perfect Percy. He passed on the precious art of stealing food from the kitchen, and whatever else he wanted. He was a little dubious that Percy would use it, but it was worth a try.

Percy, after much thought, decided he was hungry enough during the night to go out, and risk being caught, just to get some food. He was a goodie-goodie child, even more so than Bill, but, he thought it was worth a go; it might be fun, anyway.

First trip down was a success; Percy got a bit more relaxed about it. He did it more times after that, especially when he was studying late into the night. He did it a bit after leaving school and while working, too.

Percy thought that a little stealing every now and then wasn't a bad thing, and it added personality. Now, for the people who knew him well, they would know he was perfect, with a hidden streak of rebelliousness way down hidden within.

Percy was not going to pass the knowledge onto Fred and George, but after Charlie bribed him to do it for some notes Charlie had on dragons, he agreed. Percy loved dragons, and would often beg Charlie for some notes for Care of Magical Creatures.

Fred and George loved it. They stole food and some things needed for various pranks they were making; it was all in the kitchen, or thereabouts. Their mother did suspect them, but she didn't have any evidence, so she never brought them to task.

Stealing food was always a fun thing to do, but they never took too much. They both knew money was tight, so they didn't want to cause trouble. They needed supplies for pranks, too, but that was about it.

They then passed it into Ron. They both thought their brother was rather dull, so they gave him something to make him more interesting. Fred and George sniggered; their mum would still probably think it was them—Ron would never do something like that!

Ron loved food. He never could get enough of it; some of his older brothers would often joke he was a black hole taking form as a human. Weasleys ate a lot, but Ron was even more of a guts. So, when the twins taught him the skills and art of sneaking into the kitchen to steal food, he jumped at the chance.

The first few times, he got caught. Not actually in the act, but there was one time he never got down the stairs. After a while, he thought the twins were having him on, but then he succeeded. Ron knew then it was an actual thing.

Ron was a little more greedy than his older brothers, but he didn't take everything in sight. Contrary to popular belief, he did have a brain and knew that eating everything would get noticed.

He eventually passed it into Ginny. Ginny was shocked and blamed their poverty on her brothers for stealing food, but she soon realised that was silly because they were poor before that. She did use the art of stealing from the kitchen though. she used it to be able to be alone and for doing fun things. Ginny liked playing with a crimson lion statue, that her parents wouldn't normally let her touch, thinking she could hurt herself.

One night when all her brothers were staying over, Ginny heard footsteps: someone was coming! It wasn't her parents, which was a slight plus, but she was going to get caught! And she didn't know if they would tell on her.

The next second, Bill appeared in the doorway. He looked around before seeing Ginny at the table. Bill smiled then, and Ginny, being against her better judgement, relaxed and smiled back. She wondered what would happen now.

"Did it get passed on to you? I'm glad," Bill asked amusedly. He walked over and quietly sat across from Ginny.

"What? I'm not in trouble?" Ginny asked.

"The ways of sneaking. And no, you're not. Since I used to do the same thing, I would not tell on you," Bill said simply.

"What?" Ginny was even more confused.

"I used to like trying to sneak down for a late night snack, but Mum and Dad kept catching me until I worked out how to do it. Then I passed it into Charlie, who I think passed it onto Percy," Billy said.

"Then he passed it onto the twins, who passed it to Ron who passed it on to me? God, it is a tradition then!" Ginny guessed.

"Basically; it's an unwritten one between us siblings," Bill nodded.

"Well, thank you, Bill. I don't normally sneak out for food though. I went into Mum and Dad's room the other day—they're really crazy about Gryffindor, aren't they? I know it is kind of an honour all of the Weasleys ending up there, but still!" Ginny quietly exclaimed.

"But they would tell you it is crimson and golden yellow. Remember that argument with Aunt Muriel? The only one I remember that old woman losing!" Bill said brightly.

"And red and gold are completely different," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Shortly after that, they both turned in, with Bill promising to share some of his food stealing adventures.


	15. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Regret**

 **Add requirement: a sad occasion or moment or emotion**

 **The golden snitch:**

 **Event Horizon-utterly lost**

 **Centaurus, Aurora**

 **Words: 499**

 **Au where Harry died during the battle of Hogwarts, you can decide where and how, and the murder. And thank you Tiggs for betaíng! You are a life saver.**

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley were the last to leave Harry Potter's grave on the day of his burial. This was two weeks after the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, but three weeks from the last funeral. Being Harry, everyone thought Harry's funeral should be first.

"Do you think he had any regrets?" Ron asked.

"Probably heaps. After all, think of all the things we have planned, most of which Harry would probably like to do, and a whole lot more. Even when we die, we will have regrets—that seems to be the way of life," Hermione said.

"I regret not spending more time with him. The time we did have was wonderful though," Ginny said dreamily. Then she went back to being solemn.

"I regret not making him take me to see more things in the Muggle world," Ron added.

"I regret not making him study harder," Hermione said. She was trying to make a joke, but it was truthful in some way.

"Face it, when it comes to Harry, we have a lot of regrets of things we didn't do, or could have done with him," Ron said, throwing his hands into the air.

"I-I just feel completely and utterly lost without him," Ginny said, crying. "I was so happy with him, and now everything is blue."

"For us too, Gin. We feel lost without him, and blue," Ron said, walking over and putting a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"You should know, Harry, Ron and I are going to get married," Hermione said, sighing to the grave. Just before the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron had proposed, and there hadn't been the time to tell Harry when he was alive, so now was the time.

"And if we ever have a son, he will be named after you. I am just sorry you won't get to meet him for a very long time, and you are probably regretting that, too," Ron said.

"Come on, Mum is going to come and get us if we don't hurry, and what we didn't get to do with Harry is not going to be our only regret if she does come to get us. Goodbye, Harry; I love you!" Ginny begrudgingly said. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she could come back another day. She shuddered at that thought. Mrs Weasley was scary when she wanted to be.

"You're right. Goodbye, Harry." Hermione sniffled.

"Goodbye, mate. We still feel utterly lost without him," Ron started, and the two girls nodded.

After bidding Harry goodbye, they looked around, before Hermione grabbed Ginny and Disapparated. They were quickly followed by Ron.

If they had waited a little longer, they might have seen Harry's ghost resting above his grave, weeping. He too regretted not doing so many things and leaving his friends, but at least they would get a full and long life, and he would be able to watch over them. When the time came, they'd be together again.


	16. Blessing In Purple

**Blessing In Purple**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: violet.**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **TGS Anniversary Event**

 **Word prompts:** **Purple**

 **Words: 920**

 **Centaurs, Aurora**

 **The title is a play off of 'blessing in disguise.' And this is an Au where Petunia is not so jealous and grows out of it a bit. Thank you Tiggs for beta'ing, your the best.**

* * *

Petunia Dursley nee Evans sighed as she stared out at the garden, watching the violets titter in the breeze. Purple had always been a favourite with Petunia, and Lily had also liked it, too. Because they liked purple, it would follow that violet was a favourite, too. Petunia had made sure that one of the varieties of flowers in the garden were violets: that had been the first thing she'd done when they had bought the house.

Petunia felt her heart clench when she thought about her sister. She used to tell herself it was the resentment and jealousy toward Lily causing her heart to do that, but she had eventually come to terms with the fact she couldn't deny she still loved and cared for her sister. Just, she didn't have the courage to make it up with her.

That had always been the way, and she had always lacked courage, or bravery of any sort, really. Usually, when she got jealous, it was just an excuse for her cowardness. She had been a little jealous of Lily's magic, but she had been afraid they would take her away from her, too; she thought that because the wizards seemed to have a secret world, they took people like Lily and didn't return them without changing the person.

Petunia had never told Lily that though, she was not brave enough. So, Lily thought Petunia hated her, and there was nothing to give her another impression.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Her lack of courage was causing her problems in her current life, too. Lily's son had been left on their doorstep, with a note explaining what happened, and saying they basically had to keep him or else.

Vernon had been furious. He wanted to treat Harry like a slave since they had no choice in the matter of taking him, so they should make Harry at least appreciate them taking him in and earning his keep. Then he freaked out at the idea of magic and having a child with magic. She really wanted to take Harry and raise him as a brother to Dudley, but she couldn't tell Vernon that they would treat him like their own because they should and she wanted him, she just couldn't.

Petunia cried. Why couldn't she be brave? Her sister had always been, and she had envied it. She looked out the window at the violets again, and it triggered a memory.

 _They were in their shared bedroom. Their parents had offered to give them separate rooms, but the girls had refused. The room was all purple, with pictures of violets cut out and stuck on the wall._

" _Tuney," Lily started._

" _Yes?" Petunia looked up and asked._

" _If I had children in the future and something happened to me, would you take them and look after them like your own?" Lily asked._

 _Petunia startled at the question. It was out of the blue, and really weird. "Of course, I will. Would you do the same for me?" Petunia asked._

" _Of course," Lily said with a bright smile._

"I can't let you down," Petunia said, crying. She had to find the courage to stand up to Vernon somehow. And she would do it, or die trying.

As Petunia heard a baby's cry, she silently thanked that colour called violet. She hoped it had given her the courage to stand up to Vernon to give Harry the childhood he deserves, and a similar one to the one she and Lily had had.

 **That evening…**

Right on the dot of when Vernon opened the front door, Petunia had just finished dinner. She had found some violet plates in the back of a cupboard, so she decided to put the food on that. Finding them made her recall they had been a Christmas present from Lily for the Christmas just passed. She had tried very hard not to cry.

She had been quite proud of what she had done after she had been pondering the flowers outside. She had seen to Harry and Dudley's needs twice and had fed them, then she had vacuumed the floor, and cleaned the bathroom.

After Vernon had come into the dining room to greet Petunia, they both sat down. As they started to eat, Petunia started nervously, summing up courage she didn't actually have, "Vernon, about the boy."

"What's he done now? I told you we should just take him to the orphanage!" Vernon said gruffly.

"We are not sending him away, and we are not going to treat him badly! I won't stand for it; it is not acceptable to treat a child like that! We are better than those people who abuse children. And if we had been the ones to die, Lily would have cared for Dudley like her own," Petunia said, gritting her teeth.

"But you told me yourself we didn't want freaks around here! Right when you first told me about your sister!" Vernon said, sounding a little put out. Petunia was glad he seemed to be taking it quite well.

"Grown-up freaks, yes, but not kids. Hopefully, he will move out after he turns into an adult," Petunia said, realising she had said that at one point, but she was making an exception for Harry.

"Alright, fine," Vernon begrudgingly agreed.

Petunia stared at him. Was that all she needed to say? Maybe the violet plates they were eating off had magic in them? After all, Lily had sent them to her for last Christmas…


End file.
